


A sort of naughty elf

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Elves, Gen, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 9 Elves
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A sort of naughty elf

**_A sort of naughty elf_ **

Eddie fought the laugh trying to get out of him.

“Laugh it up. I’m gonna enjoy seeing your Santa onesie in a minute.” Buck said while sitting down on the couch.

“You look good.” Eddie said as Christopher looked at their giant elf.

“We’re matching buck.”

“Yeah buddy. Your dad wishes he was cool and matched us.” Buck joked whilst munching on some trail mix.

Eddie was already getting changed as they set up the movie.

Buck couldn’t tell you why he agreed to pajama night with them. It was more like pajama day. Okay he could but he didn’t want to. He was soft for the Diaz duo.

With their newly arrived Santa they could finally start the short elf movie buck only put up with for Christopher. It had a total if one catchy music numbers.

What wouldn’t buck do for them. The answer was not very much.

Eddie had came back in his own onesie looking nice himself. Upon seeing him however Christopher scrunched up his face.

“Santa needs a belly though.” He tossed his dad a pillow.

“I didn’t know I was auditioning for a play but okay you’re the boss.” He replied before unzipping.

Buck saw a glimpse of Eddie’s bare skin before he stuffed the small pillow in and zipped up.

“Better Christopher?”

“Si”

“Yeah. Your dad looks more like Santa now but maybe he needs a white beard though.” Buck added with a grin.

“Don’t give him more ideas Buck.” Eddie warned.

With that he settled in on the couch too.

Once they finished the movie they proceeded to playing cards as Christopher said he wanted.

“Got any 8s”

“Go fish buck. At this rate daddy’s gonna win again.” Christopher said frowning.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing mijo.”

“It’s not but I want a different game.”

“How about we eat lunch then decide?” Buck suggested while checking the food was close by now on his phone.

“Good idea.” Christopher said as the doorbell rang.

It wasn’t until they were sitting down to eat that Eddie remembered his pillow belly.

He took it out this time noticing buck glimsing then turning away.

Eddie left the top slightly unzipped to see if Buck would look again. Sure enough half way though their late lunch he was gazing at Eddie’s chest. Christopher had been none the wiser enjoying his food.

As Christopher set up a video game in the living room buck helped Eddie clean the table.

“Like what you see?” Eddie asked lowly as Buck was wiping down the table with his sleeves rolled up.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been staring at my chest every chance you got. We share a locker room. Its nothing you haven’t seen before. Just so you know I like what i see too.” Eddie looked to Buck’s forearms slowing in their motion to wipe the table.

Christopher called them over seconds later.

The match was more even this time as Eddie was busy dropping jokes as Buck tried to focus. Christopher joined in once they switched to a racing game.

With Christopher taking a nap Buck sat waiting for Eddie back on the couch.

Before he knew it they were making out with their hands down each other’s open onesies.

Buck came with a quiet whine as Eddie stroked them together. They caught their breaths before going back in for more of the others mouths feeling everywhere on the other they could reach.

With enough sense to change before Christopher woke up they were back on the couch watching t.v. as the onesies washed.

“I know this is weird but it didn’t feel weird. I- want to date you Buck.” Eddie said turning to him to gauge his reaction.

“I’ve been thinking about what we did for a while. I want this. I want you.” Buck said leaning in to kiss Eddie with less quickness but more firm lips.

“What happened to your onesies? ” Christopher said from the hallway.

“Buck stained his with mustard while going for seconds. Then he hugged me as a joke so they’re washing.” Eddie lied.

“Oh. Okay. Can we go to the park before it gets dark?” He asked.

“Fresh air sounds good. Let’s get you changed real quick.”

Buck waited until they returned. He decided the elf movie wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189793489528/9-elves-a-sort-of-naughty-elf-eddie-fought-the


End file.
